Ordinary Day
by bearhead
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in Konoha.  A shikatema fic!  Super cute!  Read it, you wont regret it i hope!


Termari yawned as she got out of bed. She stretched in preparation for another boring, ordinary day in Konoha.

'_It's always the same. First I search for that lazy ass 'guide' of mine, then we just wander around the village, a time spent with talking to people and awkward silences.'_

"Ah well at least the good for nothing shinobi makes a good punching bag!" said Temari as she entered the bathroom to get a shower.

Soon Temari was leaving the house she was currently staying at and on her way to finding Nara Shikamaru. As she walked to his favorite spot she found her thoughts drifting, much like those clouds he loved to watch.

_'How on earth did I get stuck with a lazy idiot like him for my guide. Ive been to this village so many times I know it like the back of my hand, I don't even need him as a guide anyways …being the genius he is he must know that….so then why is he still with me every time I'm here.'_

Temari's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of said lazy idiot lying underneath his favorite tree with his arm's crossed behind his head, looking to the sky.

"Che, typical!" Temari spat as she made her way over, slamming her fan down a mere inch from his head.

"Ungh, troublesome woman, what was that for?" asked Shikamaru, his eyes never leaving the sky above him.

"Because you're a lazy ass! What are you even looking for in that same ole sky all the time?" questioned Temari, not understanding his interest.

"Come on down and I'll show you" answered Shikamaru, earning a shocked look from Temari. He doesn't usually answer her questions with anything other than a grunt or a 'troublesome', let alone an entire sentence.

Too surprised to resist Temari plopped down next to him leaning up against the tree.

"Che troublesome…" she sighed. _'Something's different with him today…._' She thought_, 'I just have no idea what….'_

Shikamaru let out a slight chuckle, Temari looked over to see him smirking.

"What's so funny lazy ass?" she asked, angry at him for laughing at her.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you" came the boy's reply.

At this Temari slammed her fan into his stomach, causing him to grunt with pain.

"What was that for woman!" he asked holding his injured stomach.

"You were being an ass" Temari replied, feeling much better. She started ripping up chunks of grass and tapping her feet against the ground as she looked up at Shikamaru's beloved sky in search of what he found so interesting.

"What the hell am I supposed to be seeing?" she said, frusturated.

"Just settle down woman and stop moving so much!" Shikamaru commanded, earning a death glare from said woman.

"I just don't see what the hell you are looking for."

"Anything and everything" Shikamaru replied.

"Well that made no sense!" Temari seethed, as she lay down next to the younger boy and tried to relax.

"It does." He replied, "right now I just want peace, don't you?"

"I guess so….." Temari answered, confused as to where he was taking this. Temari was in no way considered a peaceful person and she knew there was no way the sky could grant her that miracle.

"Well then look up at the sky, watch the clouds, and find it." Shikamaru said.

Temari did as ordered, but she wasn't happy about. She defiantly crossed her arms as she glared up at the bright sky. But she found that the longer she stared at the brilliant blue heavens, and watched the fluffy white clouds float by, she found herself becoming less angry and annoyed, but instead becoming, almost happy. She was shocked that looking at the sky had this effect on her, for the longer she looked at it, the more she felt she was actually finding this thing called peace.

"Shika…." She said in amazement.

"Hn?"

"Do you always find what you are looking for?" she asked, her voice as calm as Shikamaru had ever heard it.

"Hn" he answered, leaving Temari to look over at him in wonder.

'_How is it that every day, this lazy ass genius can find just what he is looking for, just by looking at the sky? I'm actually really glad he asked me to come along' _Temari thought, not believing the effect this boy was having on her. She turned to look at him only to be greeted with the sight of him lying with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. The sun's rays were lighting him, making him shine.

'_He looks so amazing, like a shooting star, fallen to earth….'_ Temari thought. _'Wow, what the hell! Did I just think that! Am I….could I be falling for crybaby! No! There is no way! Not only is he three years younger than me and from another village, but he is a lazy, know it all, crybaby with zero motivation. So what if he is goddamn sexy and funny and smart and caring. That doesn't matter!'_

Temari shook her head and opened her eyes, which were scrunched closed in concentration, only to find Shikamaru standing over her, hand outstretched to her.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked glaring at him. Shikamaru sighed.

"Cmon, take my hand, lets go live while we can, the day is dying on us."

Temari looked once again at his offered hand and, against her better judgement, took it. As soon as she felt his warm strong hand grasp hers she knew it was a bad idea. She felt an electric surge go through her, beginning at the place where their hands met.

'_Oh my God I really have fallen for him'_ Temari thought in shock. Even her own body was now betraying her!

As soon as she was up on her feet Shikamaru let go and turned the other way. Temari could have sworn she saw a slight bit of blush on his cheeks which made her wonder if maybe he had felt the same thing.

* * *

><p>After wandering the town for most of the day the sun started to set and Shikamaru led Temari to a little restaurant where they stopped to eat. As they sat down Temari noticed something on her chair. Picking it up she gasped.<p>

"What is is?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Temari's suddenly sad expression.

"It's a doll, some little girl must have left it here." She replied, hugging the toy to her chest.

"Temari….what's the matter" he asked, worry lacing his voice. He had never seen her act this way before, and quite frankly, it was scaring him.

"It….it looks exactly like the doll my mother gave me when I was little. It was my favorite toy, I took it with me everywhere…..on the day my mother died…" Temari continues, tears brimming her eyes, "I woke up to find it lying next to me, in two pieces. I….I still kept it with me, as a….as a reminder of her, and pretty soon, it became the only thing of her I had left. But one day….the day my dad's plan for my uncle to kill Gaara failed…my dad came home furious, and in a rampage he threw my doll into the fire. It was all I had left of her….and he….he destroyed it." Temari sobbed, tears running freely down her cheeks.

Shikamaru was shocked to say the least. He had never in his life seen Temari show any sort of weakness, not even when she was stabbed through the stomach, she just kept on fighting without giving any indication of pain. So to see her completely break down, over a stupid doll! Shikamaru didn't know what to do. But thank God, his instincts took over and he slid over next to her, wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulders.

"Shh Temari, it's okay" he said as she turned and cried into his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Temari crying into his shirt and Shikamaru rubbing her arm, trying to soothe her, but admittedly failing. This really wasn't his area of expertise.

"Wh…when Asuma sensei died….." Shikamaru began, not really knowing where exactly he was going with this. "I was devastated, it was really the only death I had experienced, and I had no idea how to handle it. I was constantly sad and crying, but the one thing that made me feel better was his lighter. I would always light it and just watch the flame. That flame reminded me of him, and I knew that he was with me through that lighter. But the day came when I had to put the lighter to better use, and it was lost to me forever. I was devastated to give it up, but after a while I realized that it was okay, and that Asuma sensei was still with me. You see, he had never been in the lighter to begin with, but inside of me. So even when I gave up that lighter he remained inside me, so I never actually lost him. I think the same goes for you Temari, your mom lives on in you, she is always with you, no matter if you have that doll of not." Finished Shikamaru, not really knowing if that helped at all, or just sounded plain stupid, but the moment Temari looked up and locked her beautiful teal eyes with his, he knew he had said the right thing.

Temari looked up and found herself staring straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

'_How is it this ordinary boy could take such ordinary words and make them in to words so magical that they can even heal a broken heart.'_ Temari wondered. As she looked into his eyes she knew that she was in love with Konoha's lazy ass ninja. And something about looking into his eyes made her feel like she has always known him, and that he has held her just like this since the beginning of time.

Temari realized that she had now been staring at the boy for quite some time, she looked down in embarrassment and to her disappointment, she felt him unwrap his arm from around her and stand up.

"Cmon" he said, extending his hand to her once again, "Lets get you home"

* * *

><p>Temari lay down in her bed, letting sleep take over, but just as she was about to enter her land of dreams she heard a knock on the sliding door of her bedroom. Opening it up she was surprised to see Shikamaru standing outside her door looking down at his feet almost shyly.<p>

"What do you want?" Temari asked, looking at the clock. It was almost midnight, Shikamaru had dropped her off hours ago, but for some unknown reason he had returned.

"Please come with me." He said, "I have never seen a more beautiful sky and I just wanted you to see what I see."

Temari silently nodded and followed the ninja boy as he jumped up onto the roof of the inn.

Laying down, Shikamaru assumed his typical position and gazed up at the sky in wonder. Temari slowly sat down next to him and followed suit. Looking up at the sky she gasped. The sky was colored the deepest black, but millions of pinpricks of light shown down on her. She had never seen so many stars before. In her opinion, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Shikamaru heard her gasp and looked over to find her mouth open in wonder. He pulled himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around his knees

"When I sit up here and look up at the sky, I feel like the world is still, like time itself has stopped, and I can just reach up and touch the stars." He said, then in a voice barely above a whisper he added. "can you see?" Temari turned her gaze to meet his as she nodded, her face alive with wonder and amazement. Her whole body melted at the sight of his eyes staring intently into hers. They had unconsciously moved together, and their faces were only inches apart.

Temari felt her heart beat at dangerously high levels as Shikamaru's face slowly leaned into hers. She felt fireworks go off in her head as his lips met hers. She had never felt something more wonderful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and they kissed a slow, passionate kiss. One they had both been holding back for a long time.

They eventually broke apart and without a word they continued to gaze up at the sky, leaning up against each other.

'_Time truly has stopped'_ thought Temari, '_it's just me, my lazy ass genius, and a sky full of stars.'_

* * *

><p>Temari sat up in her bed as the world came crashing down on her.<p>

"It was all just a dream" she said, her voice filled with despair. But as she sat there broken hearted and overcome with sadness she heard a knock upon her door. She didn't even want to answer it for her life was over. Temari heard the sound of the door open and looked up to see Shikamaru standing there expectantly, his hand reaching out to her.

Temari found her legs carrying her over to where he stood as she slowly reached out and grasped his hand. And as soon as their hands touched she knew it wasn't all in her head. She suddenly was overcome with pure joy and she felt a huge smile break across her face. Shikamaru looked down and, with a smirk, gently pressed his lips against hers. The pair then left the house and made their way out into the town hand in hand.

'_Time for another ordinary day with my ordinary lazy ass genius'_ thought Temari. She let her gaze wander over to him, only to see his eyes closed with a content smile on his face, looking up to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked my fic! It's my first attempt at ShikaTema, and, well Naruto in general! Let me know what you think!<br>And if any of you noticed this is based off the song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Cookies for you if you knew, if not you should listen to the song, it pretty much sums up this couple and this story. I hate songfics so I tried to make it a story inspired by a song. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Ordinary Day.**

**Review!**


End file.
